


鬼猫06

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520
Kudos: 3





	鬼猫06

红帐低垂，灯影斑驳，幽幽的暗香之中，我窥不清他的全貌，仅只感受得到他在夜色中闪烁着金瞳打量我，指尖慢慢地摩挲着我小腹间的沟壑，似乎对这样一副躯体满意至极。

喉结不安地滚动着，他依然埋首在我胸膛前轻嗅，鼻尖与长睫若有似无地刮过挺立的乳尖，好奇似的朝它吹了口气；见我杵在他腿根的物事微微一动，便又伸出猫舌来舔了舔，一边轻啜着暗色的乳头，一边仰起脸来观察我的神情。

线状的快感从难言之地荡漾开来，知道是尚不通人事的猫儿正在探索男子的躯体，我虽仍有些畏惧，却还是缓缓放松了紧绷的身子，由着他爱抚般舔舐我的身躯，双手将那成形的欲望释放出来，然后缓慢下滑，窸窸窣窣地摸索许久后，终是低头含住了那处。

猫儿的舌头总是过分灵巧，濡湿的舌尖微微滑过铃口，尿意一般浓烈的快感便涌上头来，下一刻竟极其不堪地释放在他的唇间，呛得他伏在我的膝上咳嗽起来。

只是我还未来得及感到羞耻和愧疚，便看到金潇若有所思地抿着唇间的白浊，指尖轻轻滑在我的股间，便探到了某个极私密的地处；撑开我的双腿后，又低头细细地观察了起来。

我这才察觉到男子之间的情事用的是甚么地处，心下惊异之余，更有些隐隐的慌乱与不愿；见他已是探到自己的裤中，握着那高耸的淫靡之处便要欺上身来，便赶紧制住他的动作，嗫嚅着道：

“且慢……怕是有所不妥……”

见他停下动作，困惑不解地似的朝我望来，我张着口，却未能说出更多辩解的话来。

心里也知晓我既是嫁予了别人，便无甚选择的余地；他是夫我是妻，这般行事也是理所当然。

可我毕竟生为男子多年，即便如今已是认命，却仍难以接受自己被当成女儿家一般压在身下肆意调弄，更想知道眼下猫儿究竟是天性喜欢男子，还是只将我当作了姑娘。

踌躇之下不知该道些甚么，好在金潇迷惘过后，也还是悟出了我的不情愿，半晌叹了口气幽幽起身，抬手抚上了我的脸颊。

“罢了，在上在下本也无甚所谓，我不同你争。”说着便用那硬热的部位蹭了蹭我的腰，仍是跪坐在我的下身，蛊惑般将我的双手拉到自己的腰间，略有些沙哑地低声道，“阿鸿，摸摸我……”

这个姿势暧昧且情热，低下头去甚么都看得一清二楚；他的乳尖正对着我微张的嘴唇，在略显干渴的注视下妖娆地坚硬起来，身躯亦滑润得像一尾活鱼。

略显粗糙的掌心摩挲着他腰间的细腻，而他亦分开双腿，要引我到那身后两瓣柔软间的密地。

私处的肌肤既滑且嫩，直到那绽开的肉壁已经吮上了我的指尖，我才迟钝地意识到他竟是允了我，要我以为夫的姿态，来与他行这周公之礼。

我有些讶异地抬头看他，而他见我迟疑着没有动作，竟主动滑了下去。

“唔……”

这一下想必是极疼，他趴在我的肩头轻哼，猫一样尖细的指甲也抓在我的脊背上，痒痒的似在埋怨；而感受到那紧热的内壁被缓缓撑开，我抱稳了他的腰身，因这前所未有的快感而脊背发麻。

见他有些难受，我亦手足无措起来，想要试探着将自己抽出，却在听到他那一丝若有似无的呻吟时，忍不住挺腰动了两下。

再度抬起头时，他正定定地看着我，红唇边噙着一丝显而易见的笑意；然后轻凑过来，试探般亲了亲我的嘴角，幽暗的灯影下愈发妖异的面容停滞在我唇前，像是在等待着甚么似的微眯起了眼睛。

鬼使神差地，我微微启唇，主动探入了他灼热的口腔，与那残余着些许微腥的小舌纠缠在一起，在下身黏腻的水声中亲吻起来。

一吻毕，他侧过头来瞥我一眼，称得上是媚眼如丝。

“接下来的，会做么？”

我犹豫许久，赧着脸点点头，就着交合的姿势抱着他翻过身，回忆起春宫画本中那些个露骨的姿势，便将他的双腿在腰间盘好，抵在身下或浅或深地律动起来……

……

并不知晓男子的那处是否也能同女儿那般得到什么快感，金潇只一昧配合着我，看起来倒也愉悦而餍足；云雨后便懒洋洋地趴在我怀里，身子微微蜷缩着，细听甚至还有些猫儿独有的呜噜声。

我从未有过这般禁忌销魂的体验，一朝破戒，此时也很是酣畅，只任由他软绵绵地抱着，总觉得新婚之夜应当说些甚么，于是认真想了想，低声道：

“虽然不知晓你从何而来，又缘何要与我一介凡夫俗子结亲；如今既已成夫妻之实，日后我自会善待于你。”

金潇闻言一动，撑起身来安静地看着我。

半晌又低下头来，面上露出一丝自嘲般的笑意，轻声道：“镇上的人都唤我作猫妖，觉得我是不祥之物，日后若横行人间，也定当给左邻右舍招来杀身之祸……阿鸿却如何看？”

“……”

我一愣，只当他这话是认了自己妖怪的身份，心下虽然意外，却也很快镇定了下来。

阿满那喜轿后的哭号还历历在目，我恍惚着想劝他不必在意，转念想起金梦小姐的离世，便难掩眸中那一丝轻微的惧意。

金潇仿佛没看到我的异样，抬起手来轻轻梳理着我有些凌乱的发，又慢慢道：

“平日里若有为非作歹的恶人，是会被他们所惧怕的鬼猫诅咒；好人却当有好报。阿鸿，你既已成了我的枕边人，便绝不会有甚么不测。”

语毕沉默了一会儿，又道：“你信我么？”

“……”

良久的静寂后，他撑着一双猫瞳看我，便见我露出一抹稍显无奈的苦笑来，轻点着头道：

“信。”

……

心下也知晓，其实我并非是信他，只是信那断然不会害我的双亲；既是他们同意我嫁给猫儿，又教我不去理会那些闲言碎语，自然是希望我过得好些，而非被鬼猫所害。

听到这个想要的答案后，金潇幽然一笑，只熄了那盏本就黯淡的灯火，垂头在我鬓角落下一个轻吻：

“如此便好。睡罢。”


End file.
